


Just Us

by kunstvogel



Series: BoB AU Vignettes [11]
Category: Band of Brothers
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Drinking & Talking, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-13
Updated: 2018-02-13
Packaged: 2019-03-17 15:59:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13662366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kunstvogel/pseuds/kunstvogel
Summary: "In a room full of people, it feels like it's just us two."





	Just Us

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr prompt fill for mols.

Lew finds Ron again some time later. They’re at a party for Dick, who’s just earned a promotion at work, and they’ve both had a few drinks. Ron is flushed and droopy-eyed as he tells a story to Harry, Kitty, Lip, and Dick, and Lew watches from a distance with a smile on his lips. When Ron’s finished his story he looks up, meeting Lew’s eyes, and Lew walks over.

“Hey guys,” he says, and they all greet him back.

“Lew,” says Ron, a dopey smile curving across his face. “I missed you.”

“I was just grabbing another drink,” Lew assures him, offering a peck on the cheek and a cup of water. “You, however, do not need any more alcohol,” he admonishes gently, and Ron pouts. He takes the water anyway, sipping coyly. Lew regales the others with an embarrassing story about Dick back from their time in OCS, then gently swoops Ron away from the crowd and into the guest bedroom.

“Hi,” says Ron. “Did you miss me?”

Lew smiles. “In a room full of people, it feels like it’s just us two.”

Ron snorts. “We’re alone, Lewis.”

Lew shrugs. “Kiss me.”

“Gladly,” says Ron, and leans in.


End file.
